


That's Where It Is

by thatsyouharold (soyouwannaplaywithmagick)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Garter Toss, Sexy Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyouwannaplaywithmagick/pseuds/thatsyouharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While playing the good maid of honor at her friend Maria's wedding, Jane Foster catches herself looking at one of the guests... And pays for it by catching the bouquet. So who's gonna catch the garter? Short, AUish drabble about the non-avenger Avengers trying to have a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Where It Is

That’s Where It Is 

 

“Does he love me; I wanna know!  
How can I tell if he loves me so?  
(Is it in his eyes?) Oh no you’ll be deceived!  
(Is it in his eyes?) Oh no, he’ll make believe.  
If you wanna know if he loves you so,  
It’s in his kiss. (That’s where it is! Oh yeah!)”

 

 

“Everyone ready?”  

The bride was stunning in her empire waist, Vera Wang gown, her eyes bright blue and her smile unfaltering. Jane had honestly never seen her friend Maria look so completely comfortable and joyful; that went doubly for any event where she had to don formalwear. But standing beside Steve Rogers as they’d said their vows, laughed at speeches, and cut the cake together, Maria had radiated charm and happiness, looking every bit as thrilled as any new bride should. 

Now, she turned her back to them, showing off the beautiful lace design that trickled like water down the dress’s other side. She held the large bouquet of lilies over her head, and Jane clenched her teeth. Sure, she’d agreed to be maid of honor, to hold Maria’s hand through all the nightmarish wedding plans, and to be the best best friend she possibly could during the time of crazy. Maria’d all but begged for Jane’s help, and as neither one of them knew much about weddings (and Steve was just as clueless), they’d really gotten lucky that, all in all, it had pretty much worked out for the bests. Still, one thing was for certain: she wasn’t catching the damn bouquet. She had a plan. 

Jane held her hands open in front of her as Maria prepared to throw. Standing in the middle of the crowd of women, Jane was prepared to drop her hands as soon as the bouquet went airborne. As everyone else held their breaths, Jane turned to glance at the groomsmen: Tony, Bucky, and Thor, standing in a little line and looking hilariously similar to Russian nesting dolls. All the other guys had crowded around as well, and she noticed Loki standing with his arms crossed next to his older brother. She’d seen him before, and noticed him at the rehearsal dinner, but they’d never really spoken. Her eyes lingered on him a little until she realized the bouquet was already sailing down in her direction. 

And––WHAP––just like that, it was in her hands. 

Jane stared at it dumbly for a moment or two until the other girls began a lack-luster cheer. Some of them actually sounded excited like the bartender and one of Maria’s friends from S.H.I.E.L.D., but Jane was still too disgusted to realize it. She lowered her hands with the bouquet still in them and gave the fakest smile the world had ever known. Maria pursed her lips as she watched her. Only Steve heard the bride murmur, “Oh shit” in a voice that couldn’t sound more pleased. 

As Jane moved to stand near the stage the couple of the hour were currently descending from, she heard her friend whisper, “Nice catch,” and MURDER bubbled up into the back of her throat. This was exactly the kind of awkward, awful, unwanted attention that she could not stand. She forced a smile at Maria anyway and was rewarded with a little laugh. 

Once they were on the dance floor, a chair was placed for Maria, and she took it with the same poorly hidden smile, only this time it was directed at her husband. Steve moved down onto one knee and swallowed. The raunchy music that played didn’t seem to calm him down, but he was aware of his task. He took a deep breath and, before he could plunge beneath the white skirt, Maria caught his cheek in her hand and grinned down at him. For a moment, nothing happened, but he finally returned the smile with a brilliant one of his own. And then he just went for it. Jane didn’t think a man that big could disappear up such a slinky skirt so fully or so eagerly but there it was. Without realizing it, she clutched the bouquet to her a bit. 

Maria laughed and grabbed Steve’s shoulders once. Surprisingly, even though Maria’s dress was not a poofy number, no one could see what was happening under the skirt. But the groom emerged triumphant, holding up her garter with a confident grin. Maria leaned down to give him a kiss before the next round of traditional, wedding ring-toss. 

Jane didn’t think about the fact that whoever caught it would be putting it on her until the thing was already in the air. She gulped down a breath as it sailed overhead and had a sudden, terrifying vision of all the men stepping away from it and letting it fall. To her surprise, exactly the opposite happened. There was some shoving and some grunting, and at one point, Jane actually thought she heard a crunch. Then everyone heard a collective groan from the group and they all stepped away from one another. Jane saw the victor holding up the little blue garter with his long fingers: Loki. Dear God. 

The same over-the-top, raunchy music played and Jane did not move until a few of the other girls shoved her toward the chair. Maria was covering her face and Steve seemed to be holding his breath. Jane sat on the rickety chair and faced him. 

“Hi,” she whispered. 

“Hi.” 

She fidgeted. Since Maria’s dress had been slinky and sexy, the bridesmaids’ dresses she’d chosen were the same. They were actually fairly decent as far as bridesmaids’ dresses went: blue, long, and sleeveless but also as form-fitting as humanly possible. The garter toss had not been on Maria’s mind when she’d chosen them. 

_Oh my God, how is he going to get under there? Steve could do it, fine. She’s his wife, but I don’t even know this weirdo and he’s going to... Oh fuck._

Jane held her breath again as Loki hooked the garter over her shoe. He turned to shoot a glance up at her and slid the small piece of fabric a little higher to her ankle. Then, with careful fingers, he began to slide it up over her calf. 

She couldn’t hear the music anymore at this point; his blue eyes had locked her in. The word fuck appeared a few more times in her brain as she watched him move his hands ever higher. The dress was getting tight around them both, and she was starting to worry it might rip. But he was slow, methodical, careful, and never broke eye contact. 

“How are you doing that?” she whispered in spite of herself. She didn’t think he’d heard her until he shrugged. 

“Where there is a will, there is a way. Isn’t that something people say?” 

She shivered. Without thinking, her fingertips shot out to grip his elbow, and she realized she still couldn’t tell if people were cheering or not. He had almost worked the thing up to her knee, and her legs started to shake a bit. Pressing her blue heels into the floor, she was surprised to hear him laugh the slightest bit. It sounded like sin. 

Finally, the garter made it up and over her knee, but he still hadn’t finished. Coaxing it to her thigh, he glanced up at her again, and she immediately knew how much more he wanted to do. His fingers didn’t leave her skin for a moment, and she shuddered, full of the thought of having those hands all over her, his fingers in her hair, her mouth, inside her. 

“Bathroom,” she murmured, and he nodded. 

The DJ told everyone to give them a big hand, but the applause fell on deaf ears. Loki slipped his hands back out from under her skirt, and Jane breathed both a sigh of relief and disappointment. She tried to keep eye contact with him as he helped her up from the chair, but then she became terrified that someone would notice. Luckily, he moved away just as the music began to play again, some old tune about how you could know whether or not some guy loved you.

“Hey, oh my God, are you okay?” Maria was at her shoulder, and Jane turned to look at her friend. 

“No, yeah, I’m fine. I just need to... I think I need to run to the bathroom.” 

“Sure. Keep the garter by the way.” 

“Wha––?” Jane blinked and then rolled her eyes. “Fuck off.” She gave Maria a little push, and the bride laughed. 

“Do you like him?” 

“What, NO! I just... It was...” 

“Intense.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” Maria gave a little nod and looked her over again. “Well, don’t fall in.” 

“Thanks.” Jane rolled her eyes and turned to find the bathrooms. Once there, she shuddered at the immediate dilemma it placed her in: had he gone to the girls’ or the guys’? Well... Judging by everything she’d gathered in the ninety or so seconds she’d known him... He definitely would choose the girls’. Taking a several seconds to breathe, and then taking several moments to freak out and then having to breathe again, she pushed open the door to the women’s restroom.

Loki was inside standing by the sinks. He raised an eyebrow. 

“I thought you might’ve changed your mind. That I would just be standing in here until the janitors came.” 

“Haha,” Jane said sarcastically except her voice had more of a squeak to it than she would have liked. “I was trying to figure out which one you picked.”

“I thought this one would be more convenient. And cleaner.” 

She gave another fake laugh that was, in fact, worse than the first. “Haaaa...” As she fidgeted and turned away, she finally noticed herself in the mirror and realized she was still holding the bouquet. “Jesus...” 

Loki’s laugh was dark, soft, and there was absolutely nothing she didn’t like about it. She shivered. 

“Are we gonna do this or what?” 

“That’s romantic,” he teased. 

“We’re in a public restroom.” 

“Right.” He moved closer to her. “So that means we can’t be romantic.” 

“Right. We just... We can only fuck. We can only be dirty.” 

“Ah.” He moved close enough to her so that the buttons on his suit jacket brushed the bouquet in her hands. “Well, then, indulge me. Why did you come?” 

She swallowed hard. The words came out like separate sentences. “I. Like. Your. Hands.” 

His smile was soft, easy, but still sinister at the edges. Her mother had always teased her for falling in love with the villains in Disney movies. But, Jesus, she couldn’t help it. They all looked so good. It was usually the smile that did her in. 

“I’m better with my tongue,” he whispered, and she grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him down into a hard, passionate kiss. 

 

 

“Oh no that’s not the way  
And you’re not listenin’ to all I say  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It’s in his kiss”

–“The Shoop Shoop Song (It’s in His Kiss)” by Betty Everett

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for jacks-pearl when she was having a bad day. It probably won't have more chapters unless someone wants it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
